


Too pretty to be this smart

by RavenclawRiter



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, I wrote this in an hour, I'll leave that up to you, M/M, What Have I Done, i actually enjoyed writing this, i think its kinda funny, idk - Freeform, kinda edited?, race might be high, spot is a sleepy boi, they have a teacher but they don't have a name so idk, this was quite interesting to write, uhm.. they're either in high school or collage, y'all they don't kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter
Summary: Spot is tired, Race might be high, they sit next to eachother.Need I say more?





	Too pretty to be this smart

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt and ran with it.
> 
> I have no eggsplination for what followed.

 

Spot trudged into his last class of the day partially asleep, and ready to die. He dumped his stuff onto a random desk and threw himself into the chair. Not paying attention to, or caring who was near him.

 

A few minutes later, a tall blonde boy practically bounced into the room and set his stuff right next to Spots. He was actually pretty cute too… How had he never noticed him before?

 

_ Just my luck. A cute boy, right next to me, on the one day that I get no sleep at all. _

 

“Hi! I’m Tony, but you can call me Race!

 

“I’m Sean…” Spot mumbled into his hands.

 

“Uhm… are you ok? You look… kinda dead…” The kid, Race asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just really tired… sorry…” Spot said, turning his head and looking at Race. 

 

_ Jesus fucking Christ, he’s so cute. _

 

“Oh… ok!” Race giggled.

 

_ Is he high? Probably? _

 

Class started, and Spot turned his limited attention span to the teacher, who took attendance, then started class. Talking about the homework that Spot hadn’t done.

 

She apparently started asking some of the students to give answers, because the next thing Spot knew, Race had raised his hand and was going on about some complicated formula that Spot would never understand.

 

_ You’re too pretty to be this smart.  _ Spot thought.

 

The class went silent. Spot looked up to see why and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

 

“I… said that out loud didn’t I?” 

 

The teacher nodded.

 

Spot slammed his head on the desk. Then grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

He was about halfway down the hallway when he heard footsteps behind him. He assumed it was the teacher, and kept walking.

 

“Uhm… quick question, what the fuck does that mean?” A voice, that definitely wasn’t the teachers came from behind him.

 

Spot spun around and came face to face with Race.

 

They stood there for a few seconds, then Spot groaned. 

 

“Nothing… it uh… didn’t mean anything. Sorry…” 

 

They stood there staring at each other for another few seconds, then Race smiled and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it. He pressed the paper into Spots hand and started backing up towards the classroom.

 

“You should probably go get some sleep… but then… call me later?” Race asked, backing up further towards the classroom. “I’ll tell them that you felt sick or something.”

 

“K… Thanks…” Spot called, confused, as Race turned back into the classroom.

 

That had turned out… better than eggspected…

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i couldn't help myself with that egg pun  
> \-----sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I could maybe continue this? If anyone wants me to?


End file.
